*Pony's Creed: Chapter 1; Secrets
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: Hello everypony. Terrarian here. I am going to redo this project, starting tomorrow, and I promise it will still be much better than the original. Pinkie Pie Promise. WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 2; Lyra and Bon Bon's Past Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 1: Secrets ... Lyra woke to the smell of Bon Bon's delicious homemade pancakes. She licked her lips, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to nuzzle her mare friend. The confectioner blushed, giggling softly. Bon Bon:" Take a seat you silly unicorn, you." Lyra took a seat in the dining area while Bon Bon brought her her pancakes. Lyra levitated her fork with a magic hand, digging into the delicious eats. Lyra:" Your the best cook in all of Ponyville Bon. If not, in all of Equestria!" Bon Bon blushed again. Bon Bon:" Oh, I don't know. The Cakes have a higher reputation than I do. Not that I really mind at all." Lyra:" That's because someponies don't have our kind of taste." Bon Bon:" You should finish your pancakes Lyra. You don't want to be late for your... you know." Lyra:" Bon, I got all the time in the world for you." Bon Bon giggled at that. Bonbon:" Oh... eat your pancakes you silly unicorn." ... Octavia was dreaming having a nice dream. She was playing a concert for the Grand Galloping Galla. Octavia suddenly heard the booming wubs of the dish washer, waking her from her nap. Octavia:" VINYL!!!" Vinyl had somehow modified the dish washer to play those annoying sounds that she calls music. It made Octavia feel like her ears were bleeding. Octavia:" At least she actually DOES the dishes." Octavia tiredly made her way downstairs, and suddenly tripping down the steps in her tired mood, and began tumbling down for the hundredth time. It became a habit after a while, and was starting to give Octavia brain damage. She was sure of it. She slowly made her way to turn off the music player to the modified dish washer. Vinyl:" Hey, you killed the wub." Octavia:" Vinyl, can you do so kindly as to not wake me in such a way, to where I gain a splitting headache, as well as a cracked skull and a damaged brain?" Vinyl rolled her eyes. She didn't normally wear her purple shades over her redish-pink eyes inside the house, but whenever she got outside, it would be a hassel just to get them off of her. Everytime Octavia ask her to take them off, she asks peculiar "What if..." questions. "What if somepony knows who I am." With Octavia hanging around her, everypony knew the difference between Vinyl, and DJ-Pon3. "What if the sun gets in my eyes." Octavia would tell her not to look at the sun. Vinyl always had one reason or another to not take off her glasses outside. Octavia couldn't quite figure her out. Octavia ate breakfast, hoisted her cello case over her back, and headed off to practice. She practiced her cello music at a place called the "Musician's Practice Bureau", or MPB for short. Every now and again members of the Bureau would go and do a concert, and they would get paid. There was even a Junior Musicians Branch for musically talented colts and fillies. Octavia was one of the head ponies of the Bureau, and she always loved the excitement on a colt or filly's face when they've been told they were accepted. However, there have been times where a colt or filly hadn't had the musical ability the Bureau needed. Octavia would try as best she could to let them down softly, but that was the worst part of her job, seeing a foal's face when they've just been told they weren't accepted. It saddened her to think anypony could be so heart broken, but Octavia had ways of cheering those children up. As Octavia was walking, a pony in hooded robes bumped into her, knocking her down. Octavia recovered, and noticed a pony in tan robes, with golden streaks on the hood. The robes had a red symbol on them, that resembled the under beak of a phoenix. From the mare's hoof, a bag of bits dangled in front of her as she cackled. Octavia gasped. She couldn't see the mare's face as it was covered by a blue scarf, and her mane was hiding beneathe the hood. The mare ran, Octavia followed soon after. Octavia:" Wha- HEY! Those are my bits! Somepony, stop her!" That mare was fast, but Octavia liked to think she was faster. Suddenly, the strange mare starting climbing one of the houses. Octavia:" No fair!" Octavia did her best attempt at climbing. She was climbing carefully as not to fall. Finally, she reached the top, seeing the strange mare hop over to the next building. Octavia jumped to the building, but slammed into the legde. Ponies below stared up at her, murmuring about how strange she was acting, as she boosted herself up. Octavia:" What would YOU do to get back YOUR stolen bits!?" Octavia finaly got herself up, and chased her moving target. The other pony kept jumping from building to building, and suddenly climbing an even higher building. So Octavia did what any "sane" pony such as herself would do. She climbed even higher as well. When she got to the top, the other pony just waved at her, then jumped backwards off the side. Octavia looked over the edge and saw the pony land safely into a cart of hay. She then hopped out, but didn't run. Instead, the other mare just looked up at Octavia, two other ponies that look exactly like her, right behind her, another earth pony, and a unicorn. The horn was green, but Octavia couldn't see a mane, nor a face. Octavia then realized that this wasn't just thievery, it was a game. A game that she would have to win to get her bits back. Octavia gulp, and readied herself. They wanted a show, she'd give them a show. Octavia climbed on top of the ledge, and stood on her hind hooves, which she was very used to by now, since it was required of her in order to play the cello. She spread her forehooves apart, closed her eyes, and leapt off of the ledge. She heard the wind whistling passed her ears. Suddenly, she hit something. It wasn't the ground. No, it was soft, and prickly. She landed safely in the cart of hay. Octavia climbed up from the bottom of the haystack to find that the ponies in hoods had left, but not without leaving her a gift. Cautiously, she climbed out of the cart, and fell on her face. The bag of bits right in front of her nose. Octavia was exhausted, but she finally got what she... Octavia:" ROCKS!!! It's just a bag of stupid rocks!" Octavia slumped to her haunches, feeling stupid that she could let herself be fooled so easily. She then heard laughter from above. The three hooded ponies were standing on a nearby rooftop laughing... at her. The middle pony started speaking. ???:" Sorry 'bout that. Couldn't resist. You've proven yourself well, here's the real prize." The pony threw down the real bag of bits, and the three hooded ponies walked away. Octavia checked to make sure, but all of her bits were in their place. She sighed in relief, and trotted off to the MPB. ... Octavia walked through the doors of the MPB. She looked into her bags and sighed, relieved that her bits are still where they should be. A few seconds later, Octavia came face to face with her violin playing cousin, Fiddly Twang, or as most ponies called her, Fiddles. She was an earth pony, like Octavia, and had the same mane style and same trebleclef cutie mark, except they were both blue, while Octavia's mane was black and her trebleclef cutie mark was purple. Fiddles' coat was yellow while Octavia's was grey, and Fiddles had a sort of country accent, since her grandfather had married a member of the apple family. The yellow mare also wore a green shirt, and a straw hat. Octavia smiled at her nearly identical cousin fondly. Fiddles:" Well, howdy Tavs? What took ya so long to get here?" Octavia was about to speak, but Fiddly Twang shoved a hoof in her mouth, to silence her. Fiddles:" WAIT!!! Don't tell me! Did Vinyl scratch finally make the house explode?" Octavia shook her head. Fiddles:" Little Timmy fell down a well?" Another head shake. Fiddles:" Somepony stole yer bits?" This time Octavia nodded, and Fiddles removed her hoof, Octavia making coughing fit. Fiddles:" Darned thieves! Did ya show 'em what's what!?" Octavia:" Actually, I think it was more along the lines of a prank. I got my bits back, but not in the way you'd think. But first they tried to trick me with a bag of rocks." Fiddles:" No good tricksters. Might as well be Discord himself." Octavia:" I'm pretty sure Discord isn't a mare." Fiddles:" Haha. Ah know. But the ol' rocks-in-a-bag trick does actually sound pretty funny." Octavia tried not to smile at that, but couldn't help it as she started laughing herself. Octavia:" You're right! I shouldn't be so angry over a harmless prank." Fiddles:" Heheh. Let's get to practicin' shall we?" Octavia:" Oh... of course." They began practicing together. ... Bon Bon was in her shop, selling her delicious confectionary sweets. Nightmare Night was coming up, and she was so excited. She knew she had to whip up some extra for the upcoming holiday, but she needed more supplies. She also knew that Lyra was planning a haunted house, and even though Bon Bon was afraid of them, she figured maybe more ponies would come if they did host a haunted house. At least she wouldn't have to be in it. Bon Bon:" (I wonder what Lyra has planned for the haunted house this year. I just know she'll make a great host. But I hope we get to spend time together then. The Creed has had her busier than ever, and we've rarely seen eachother this past few weeks. I wanted to tell Lyra, but I don't want to sound desperate, and I shouldn't try to keep her from her work.)" The door to her shop opened with a cute little ring, and a male hooded figure walked up to the counter. It was a black earth pony. Bon Bon:" (It's one of the assassins. But... it's not Lyra. Did something happen to her?" ???:" You Sweetie Drops?" Bon Bon:" Um... y-yes, but I prefer Bon Bon." ???:" Right. I got a letter for you, miss Bon Bon." Bon Bon took the letter hesitantly, fearing the worst. She opened it up, and was immediately relieved at what she wrote. Dear Sweetie Drops, '' ''I'm not able to make it back for a while. Instead, I need to do some stuff for the assassins, and I'll be gone a bit longer than usual. Please forgive me. ~''Lyra'' Bon Bon sighed in relief, than noticed one flaw. Lyra had called her Sweetie Drops. Lyra never called her by that name. Bon Bon looked at the letter again, and realized that it wasn't even Lyra's writing style. Bon Bon:" Um... excuse me, but... exactly where is Lyra right now?" ???:" I'm... uh... just the courier. G-gotta go!" The hooded stallion fled in the other direction, and out of the doors. Bon Bon:" Hey! Wait!" But it was too late. Bon Bon began to worry. It was obvious to her that whoever wrote this letter wasn't Lyra. Bon Bon began to worry, and didn't notice the little filly standing in front of her. ???:" Um... excuse me, miss Bon Bon?" Bon Bon snapped out of her daze. She looked down to see a unicorn filly with a baby-blue coat, a lavender mane, and purple eyes staring right up at her. Bon Bon:" L-liza Doolots! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you." Liza:" It's okay, miss Bon Bon! You looked upset, I decided to try and cheer you up!" Liza Doolots was a regular in Bon Bon's candy shop. She would come in here to buy at least a piece of candy a day, and would sometimes be Bon Bon's special taste tester, and she would taste some of her candies for free. Bon Bon:" O-oh... it's nothing, Sweetie. Really. You shouldn't worry about me. How is your day?" Liza:" My day was great. Mommy and I sewed a dress to see if I would get my cutie mark in dress making! I didn't get my cutie mark, but it was really fun, though. And I got to spend time with the best mommy in the world!" Bon Bon giggled. Bon Bon:" It's always good to spend time with your family." Liza:" Yeah, I wish I knew daddy, though. Mommy says he left when I was little, and didn't come back. And now mommy is all I have left." Bon Bon saw a bit of sadness in the small unicorn's expression. Bon Bon:" Daaaw. Well, I bet you'll meet him someday." Bon Bon couldn't help, but release a tear that trickled down her cheek. If she had a foal, she would love them for as long as she lived, and would never leave them behind. Bon Bon had always wanted to talk to Lyra about adopting a colt or filly, but she thought it would be asking too much. Everytime she even looked at a foal, she would get a look on her face that confused Lyra to no end, but Bon Bon wouldn't talk about it. She didn't want to burden her lover with such silliness. Liza:" I guess, but if he left and didn't come back, I don't think I want to meet him." Bon Bon didn't comment on that. Instead, she offered a piece of free candy to Liza. Liza:" Really?" Bon Bon nodded, a smile on her face. Liza:" Thank you, miss Bon Bon!" The filly levitated the piece of candy into her mouth, and Bon Bon watched as the filly waved bye to her. Bon Bon waved back, a sad look on her face, and then sighed. Bon Bon:" (Why can't I just tell Lyra what I want. She would understand, right? I always wanted to have a filly of my own, or even a colt. But what if Lyra doesn't like children?)" Bon Bon then looked back at the note. Bon Bon:" (What if she's in trouble? Should I talk to the assassins? I hope I won't bother them too much. No! I need to talk to them. If Lyra's in danger...)" Bon Bon decided to close up early. She needed to find Lyra. There was only one other assassin she could trust completely. ... Octavia came back home, and noticed the door ajar. Octavia:" (That sister of mine. There better not be a robber or something in our house.)" Octavia pushed the front door open. The lights were off, so Octavia turned them on. Octavia:" Vinyl? Vinyl?" Octavia heard hoofsteps coming from the kitchen. Vinyl:" Oh... um... h-hey Octavia. Wh-what's up?" Vinyl had a strange leather gauntlet strapped to her left leg. Octavia:" What is that?" Vinyl:" What is what?" Octavia:" THAT Vinyl, that thing on your hoof." Vinyl:" O-oh! Th-that thing... heh... it's um... it's for a... theme at... the next party I'm going too. Heheh." Octavia raised an eyebrow. Octavia:" Oh? And what, say, is this theme?" Vinyl:" Um... riots... and leathers?" Octavia didn't believe her for a second, but played along anyways. She gestured a hoof at the door she just walked through. Octavia:" You left the front door wide open." Vinyl:" Oh... oh, did I. S-silly me. Heheh. I'll make sure to close it next time." Octavia walked towards the sofa in her side of the living room, and noticed a few things out of place. Octavia:" Wasn't there a lamp on that coffe table there?" Vinyl:" Uh... what lamp?" Octavia glared harshly at her. Octavia:" Exactly my point. Where. Is. It?" Vinyl:" I've never seen a lamp in that spot." Octavia's eye twitched. Vinyl had been acting strange lately, and Octavia didn't know why. Octavia:" What did you do, this time?" Vinyl:" Nothing!" Vinyl's reaction was quick, as if she had expected that question. Octavia:" Fine, keep me in the dark. But if I find out you had some kind of wild animal party, in our house..." Octavia did a double-take. There were scratches on the wood of the floor. Octavia:" What happened here?" Vinyl:" Really! I didn't do anything! I was at home, all day." Octavia knew it was hopeless to push her. Just as well she didn't want to be like her mother who had interigated her about everything she did when she was a filly. Octavia couldn't hide anything from her mother. She wasn't going to be like her though. Instead, she sighed, and looked at Vinyl calmly. Octavia:" Fine. I'll believe it, for now." Suddenly, Bon Bon burst through the door. Bon Bon:" Vinyl!" Octavia:" What in Eqeastria, Bon Bon?" Bon Bon:" Vinyl! I need your help! It's about Lyra! I need speak to you in private." Vinyl:" Oh. R-right. I'll be right there." Octavia:" Wait, what about me?" Vinyl:" What about you?" Octavia:" Isn't something wrong? Lyra is my friend, too. I should help." Vinyl:" N-no... I uh... th-this doesn't concern you." Octavia's mouth was wide open as the two mares ran outside. She tried to follow them, but they weren't outside the door. Octavia:" But... I... gurrr!" ... Bon Bon:" Wh-what!?" When Bon Bon heard the news of Lyra's fate, she immediately started crying. Vinyl:" I'll get her back. I promise." Bon Bon:" B-but... what if she's dead!?" Vinyl:" She won't be. She's too valuable to them." Bon Bon:" What can I do to help?" Vinyl:" Don't. Just stay put, and we'll handle it." Bon Bon:" I... I feel useless." Tears stained Bon Bon cheek, and she couldn't stop weeping. Bon Bon:" Lyra has always been there for me, saving me from those terrible ponies, and I haven't done anything to repay her for all those times she has taken a life to save mine." Vinyl:" Bon Bon. You love her don't you?" Bon Bon:" Y-yes." Vinyl:" Then that's your gift to her. Think of her as your knight and shining armor, and your beautiful her princess." Bon Bon:" I..." Vinyl put a hoof on her shoulder. Vinyl:" I promise. I will find her. I'm interigating one of the Templars right now." Bon Bon:" Uh... a-alright. I just hope she's okay." Bon Bon wiped the tears from her face, and turned to leave. ... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)